Horgóne
/xoɹg'one/ Phonology Consonants IPA: Aspiration is written in the orthography with an 'h' next to the plosive (ph, th, ch). Voiceless velar plosives are written with 'c' and palatalizes to /c/ when in front of a front vowel, (i, e, y) as do their voiced counterparts. The letter 'h' applies to 'c' and 'g' in the same way; while in front of a front vowel it palatalizes (/ç/), and in front of a back vowel/open vowel it velarizes (/x/). Dental fricatives are written in the Germanic style (þ, ð). The glottal stop is an apostrophe, always between vowels. Orthography: Vowels Creaky vowels can "stain" consonants that fall after them; making velars into uvulars and others to become pharyngealized. Creaky vowels occur in the eastern dialect 2/3 as much as the French nasal vowels do, but in the west, they are simply long (ā, ē, ī, ō, ū, ȳ). Diphthongs ei, ai, oi, ui, ue, ua Stress Stress is usually penultimate, but can occur initially (only when its a vowel first) or finally. a=V k=C kakáka ákaka kakaká Grammar Horgóne resembles a mix of Latin, Greek, and Arabic. Deriving noun and verb declensions/conjugations from Latin, the phonology and some of the grammar from Greek, and the root system from Arabic. Nouns Nouns are expressed in tri-consonantal root words that can relate phonetically to their verb roots (book is to read as song is to sing). Conventions Conventions exist in Horgóne that denote the gender/number of a declention; there are certain orderings of vowels that show the ending's meaning. Group I: Group II: Group III : This has an alternating neuter vowel system. Group IV: Definite Articles Cases The suffixes for case must agree with the number and gender of the noun. Examples For árþâf (man), kîláf (woman), bónt (ant). (I): Verbal function cases (II): Adpositional cases (III): Class cases Pronouns Since all verbs are marked for person, there are no nominative pronouns. The fourth person equates to the English pronoun one, or the French pronoun on.'' '' Demonstratives Verbs Verbs fall into two categories of transitive (those that take an object) or intransitive (those that do not). Seperate root affixes are applied in different ways to either. But here is a diagram that demonstrates the absolute constrution of verbs in Horgóne. Verbs take a veriety of endings that conjugate for Person, Tense, and Aspect. Prefix-Prestem-Radical1-Infix1-Radical2-Infix2-Radical3-Suffix-Ending Present Tense Future Tense Ai hageþþazíveṣ. -- Call me. Past tense The past tense is made by the prefix é- ''(shifting the word stress) to the entire verb, and uses the present tense endings. Voice *the reciprocal voice must always be in the plural Mood Mood in Horgóne is conjugated by mutating I1 of the verb and in the Imperative R2 is geminated. I went to the mountain. ~ Ékaligumo ty-hagídomy. I want (for him to) that he go to the mountain. ~ Vahigúbal peu keligúvrek ty-hagídomy. Go! ~ Kelligúza! I would go, but... ~ Kéligumo, lópeu... Clusivity Infinitive The infinitive is formed by putting neutral vowels between the root consonants. ''bgz - bagaz - to walk Gerund The gerund form of a verb is formed by adding the particle "hù" before the verb whilst already in the infinitive form but with the prefix á-''. ''hù ábagaz ~ that which is walking or walking Gerundive The gerundive form of verbs are made using the particle hù (grave accent used to differentiate from the third person masculine accusative pronoun) before the verb; meaning that which is, the imperative mood which is applied to the fourth person (one who must VERB), and of course the future tense. Supine Adjectives For the stem vól-'' (good). Adverbs Subordinate Clauses Questions Numerals ''â - one do - two teh - three cats - four ceni - five sen - six psŷh - seven ocat - eight wtun - nine zisc - ten â-zisc - eleven do-zisc - twelve ... vîgu - twenty â-vîgu - twenty-one do-vîgu - twenty-two ... degw - thirty â-degw - thirty-one do-degw - thirty-two ... catsah - forty cenah - fifty senah - sixty psŷhah - seventy ocatah - eighty wtunah - ninety âhwl - one hundred Word List Nouns codah-'' - book (m.) ''degad-'' - hand (m.) ''huzag-'' - door (f.) ''azugîb-'' - letter (f.) ''egrapan-'' - food (m.) ''cabém-'' - house (n.) ''puasá-'' - fish (n.) ''bihan-'' - party (f.) ''kalaki-'' - shoe (f.) ''énahar-'' - silver (f.) ''ueskél-'' - gold (m.) ''sabaman-'' - slave (n.) ''îketil-'' - sheep (n.) ''tanuh-'' - ox (m.) ''imér-'' - donkey (m.) ''aveho-'' - theif (n.) ''árþaf-'' - man (m.) ''kîláf-'' - woman (f.) ''sjóram-'' - tower (n.) ''cehóm-'' - string (n.) Verbs ''kzb - to read hdh - to open zhb - to send kpn - to eat dþm - to think klg - to go gbn - to have bvn - to give bgz - to walk gjn - to bring grm - to hate glm - to sneak hbl - to hold lkg - to kill gðm - to accept vgm - to see vgs - to walk bls - to buy hgn - to speak bnm - to sit dkl - to hit vnb - to run ghv - to destroy Adjectives vól-'' - good ''hûl-'' - intense ''kûn-'' - happy ''bil-'' - lucky ''sel-'' - big ''pár-'' - small ''lóst-'' - other ''feut-'' - blue ''khah-'' - red ''bart-'' - green ''zhon-'' - yellow ''bag-'' - brown ''duar-'' - black ''lak-'' - white ''sêk-'' - long Particles ''ai - used to differentiate the formally conjugated verbs from the informal second person verbs, or to make the first person plural conjugated verbs inclusive. hù - that which is Translations Ṭaqirúbânt adu os-boḍénub as-ivápaq. (ṬQR - to chase (indicative, active, present, imperfective, plural, third person, masculine)) They are chasing a-me world's to end. They are chasing me to the end of the world.